


Little Things

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, More fluff than angst, still a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the little moments are never little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who don't know, I have a tumblr account. I've been posting a few drabbles there for BH6, so I thought that I should also put them here. This 'story' will be marked as complete, but I will probably update in chunks occasionally when I have enough time away from college. I know they're probably not the best, but I hope you guys enjoy?

“Gogo?” Tadashi called out in the seemingly empty lab. Did she fall asleep again? “Gogo?” he called out again.

 

He found her on the ground next to her bin of test wheels. She must have been too tired to throw the bad wheel. He crouched down to get a better look. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. But it’s bad for her back if she sleeps like this.  

 

Gently and slowly, he picked her up carefully to make sure that he didn’t wake her up by accident. There’s a lot of stuff on her table… Maybe it would be better if he set her down on one of his tables. There should be an empty one.  

 

So he took her over to his lab space and set her down and put his cardigan over her so she wouldn’t get cold.

 

He kissed the crown of her head.

 

“Good night, Gogo.”

 

The next morning she woke up, she wasn’t surprised to find herself in a different place than she remembered.  

 

“I thought I fell asleep on the ground.”

 

“You didn’t look comfortable so I moved you.” She stretched and groaned a little. “Since we don’t have class till later, wanna get some breakfast?”

 

She looked at his face. “Did you remember to sleep?”  

 

Tadashi shrugged. “Might’ve dozed off once or twice.”  

 

“Make sure you actually sleep tonight,” she said as she pulled his cardigan off her. “And thanks.”  

 

“What? No thank-you kiss?”

 

She snorted a little at her boyfriend’s antics. “If you get me breakfast and promise that you’ll actually rest tonight, I’ll think about it.”  

 

He smiled. “It’s a deal.”


	2. Tree Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? Are you scared?” he teased lightly. She glared. “Sorry, sorry. It—“
> 
> Within a second, she slipped down from the tree branch and landed right in his outstretched arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in their high school days.

It was normally peaceful in the back of the school building. Since the majority of students would hang out in the courtyard, it was quiet. Because there were plenty of trees and soft grass, it was the perfect place to take an afternoon nap (without having the sun blind you) during lunch to recharge.

 

As always, it seemed quiet but he noticed a pair of familiar sneakers and socks then looked up to find the girl who they belonged to. Looks like his guess was right.    

 

Sharp brown eyes looked down at him, but the girl didn’t move from her comfortable resting position. “Whaddaya want Tadashi?”

 

“Just wondering where you were.” Though he always seemed to know exactly where she was on the first try. “Lunch is going to end soon.”

 

“I know, so why are you here? It’s not like I’m gonna be late.” Because she either sprints through the halls or climbs the tree until she can reach a window.  

 

“The teacher will scold you if you run through the halls again.”  She seemed unaffected. “And he definitely won’t let you go through the window again. Didn’t he say that he would contact your family next time?”

 

Leiko sighed and moved so that her legs were now dangling down. “I got it.” Tadashi held his arms out underneath where she was. “I can get down without you.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

If she tries to protest, they’ll be here all day. “Can you actually catch me?”

 

“I promise I won’t drop you.”

 

She sighed and got ready to go down. “Fine.”  She looked down and clutched onto the tree branch a little tighter.  

 

“What? Are you scared?” he teased lightly. She glared. “Sorry, sorry. It—“

 

Within a second, she slipped down from the tree branch and landed right in his outstretched arms. She fit so comfortably in his arms. “Hurry up and put me down.” Seeing that he wasn’t letting go of her as he handed over her socks and shoes, she called out, “Tadashi were you listening?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then put me down.”

 

“Just a little longer?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

 

“No.” So he put her down and let her put on her socks and shoes. He extended his hand out her. She eyed it. “What?”

 

“I want to make sure that I can keep up with you.”  

 

She took his hand. “Fine.”   

 

They walked towards class with their fingers intertwined.


	3. Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took the last of my gum, didn’t you?”

Where? Where was that gum pack? She was out of gum in her backpack and she’d thought that there was still one more in her desk!  

 

_Pop!_

 

Wasn’t that a familiar sound? Gogo turned to Tadashi who was ‘innocently’ looking over some notes that he missed from the last class (Aunt Cass had a baking emergency and Tadashi couldn’t leave her). “You took the last of my gum, didn’t you?”

 

Tadashi blinked, shifting his focus to her. “Was that the last of it? Sorry. I forgot my wallet and wanted a snack so I took some.” Another pink bubble came out of his mouth before it disappeared back into his mouth. “I’ll buy you a new pack tomorrow,” he promised.  

 

“Hm…” That would be fine and all, but she needs gum if she wants to concentrate. That’s when an idea popped into her head. “Hey Tadashi, come here,” she called, gesturing him to come closer.  

 

He took a few steps to close the distance between them. “Yeah?”

 

She smirked and grabbed onto his shirt before pulling him in. Tadashi’s eyes widened in shock, but he loved the feel of her lips too much to care and let her do as she pleased. When she let go of him, Tadashi found that the gum disappeared from his mouth and Gogo chewing.  

 

“Don’t touch my gum unless I say it’s ok,” she warned. Even if it’s her boyfriend and best friend, her last stick of gum is off limits. She blew out a pink bubble.

 

_Snap!_


	4. Which Color?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by this prompt: Paint in your hair, you don't play 'fair'; our muses are painting some rooms in the house, a debate between which hue ensues, and ends in an all out paint-war.

“Purple!” she insisted, holding up said can of paint.

  **  
**

He frowned and held up a different can of paint, “But blue-”

 

“Goddamit Tadashi,” Gogo muttered out as she put her hand on her throbbing forehead. The smell of paint was starting to get to her. “In this house, there are already 3 rooms that are blue, how many more do you want to have blue?”

 

“Ok, one of those rooms are teal,” he argued with a straight face. She really wanted to hit him in that moment. “I just want this room to have a soothing color, nothing too outrageous.”     

 

“That’s what you said about the other rooms that are painted blue.”

 

“But this is a different shade of blue,” he stated as though that made all the difference, “Here look.” He dipped a brush in paint and took it out of the can a little too quickly, causing a dab of blue got into her hair and a bit got on her eye.

 

Uh oh…

 

She trembled in anger. “Tadashi…”

 

“Gogo… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” he apologized  But Tadashi couldn’t finish, because of the new strip of purple on his face. His face winced as he processed the strong smell of paint.

 

She smirked as she held her brush that still dripped with a little bit of purple paint. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she mocked.    

 

“Gogo…”

 

“What?” she asked innocently as she painted another thick strip on his shirt.

 

“I told you, it was an accident,” he insisted as he flicked his brush again to get some more flecks of paint on her face and shirt.  

 

“You still did it,” she pointed out as she dabbed her brush a few more times on his face.   

 

They smiled at each other before rushing to take up up their ‘weapons’ and form their stances. Then at just the right instant, they struck at each other! There was nothing but paint coloring their sights. Since Tadashi had a thicker brush, he got more paint on her with one attack. Tadashi was fast, but Gogo (being Gogo), was naturally faster than him and got in more hits.  

 

But suddenly the attacks on Tadashi’s end stopped. Gogo lowered her brush and called out, “Tadashi?” Without answering, he picked her up,causing her to drop her weapons. “Tadashi, put me down!”

 

“Look.” Gogo stopped her squirming and looked around the room. Splatters of blue and purple paint on the white walls. Even though it looks chaotic, it blends together nicely. “I like it like this, since it has both colors. What do you think?”

 

One of the corners of her mouth perked up. “At least it’s not completely blue.”


	5. As Sweet as Marshmallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's this cold outside, all they need is each other and hot chocolate

Sometimes, they would go out for a ride. He would always insist on driving (because the last time she drove them, he complained that she didn’t obey the traffic rules. “Gogo, you’re supposed to stop!” “Lighten up! There wasn’t anyone there!” ) Sometimes, they would go to a hidden family restaurant that didn’t have people, but had good food.  But on days like this, when the entire city’s looking for warmth from the winter chill, they stay right at home in Gogo’s apartment.   **  
**

 

Honestly, all they need is each other-

 

“Coco’s ready,” Tadashi announced with a smile as he handed Gogo a steaming mug.

 

And hot chocolate (Because Tadashi insists that if they keep drinking coffee all the time the side effects are disastrous).

 

“Thanks.” She sighed in relief as the warmth reached her cold fingers. He even added marshmallows.  

 

Tadashi settled besides her on the couch, noting the promienent veins on her hands. “You wouldn’t be so cold if you wore long pants and actual gloves outside.”

 

“I’m not even in the cold that long,” she protested.

 

He reached out for her hand and she didn’t bother to take it back as she took a sip of the warm coco. “It’s only the tips of your fingers that are cold!” he stated, nearly shivering at the touch of her hands.

 

“Full fingered gloves hinder movement,” she argued logically (well, her logic) as Tadashi settled onto the couch besides her.

 

“You’re going to get sick if you don’t dress warmly enough,”

 

She gulped down another warm mouthful of cocoa and melted, chocolatey marshmallows. “You worry too much.”

 

Once the mugs were cleared of the hot liquid, Gogo settled down on his lap as Tadashi placed a blanket over them.“You’re still cold,” he mentioned softly as he rubbed his hands against hers. 

 

“And you’re warm,” she pointed out as she settled more comfortably against him.  

 

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She liked doing things this. She liked the concept of them. She liked how willing he was to always be there for her. (Was she willing to openly admit that all the time? Nope. But he didn’t need words to know how she was feeling.)   

 

“Feeling warmer?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” She couldn’t say those words enough to him. Well, she’s always been better at expressing herself with actions.  

 

So she leaned in towards him, finding that he tasted even sweeter than the marshmallows.

 

And she liked that.   


	6. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infatuation means finding someone who's absolutely perfect. Love means seeing an imperfect person and not caring about their flaws.

He knew that he couldn’t be in love. He had too much on his mind to be in love. His family, helping out at the cafe, remembering to help feed Mochi, his big school project, his friends– Ok, it wasn’t like she wasn’t his friend, but somehow this felt…unbelievably ridiculous.   **  
**

 

He knew all of that yet why did he find her so intriguing?

 

That quirky little half smile was as captivating as her eyes. It always pops up when they let her drive and when she hits the freeway.  

 

Her utter confidence in herself, her abilities, and her friends’ abilities. She’s blunt but supportive when it comes down to it. (She’s even helped him once or twice.) Her straightforwardness is refreshing and clear to understand.

 

The way that she’s filled with life and living it without regrets. She loves new experiences. She loves being alive and being able to go wherever her fee (bike) take her.

 

She seems perfect. And he thinks he’s in love.  

 

That’s when he realizes that these are just emotions caused by his hormonal state and nothing more than infatuation. Infatuation isn’t love. His brain told him that this spell would end soon enough and he could focus on the other things in his life. So why did his heart wish for something more?

 

She’s just as flawed as any other person, he realizes.  

 

Her utter stubbornness when things don’t go her way. (It’s hard for her to think that there’s another way to accomplish a problem and she normally wants to solve it herself.)

 

Her frustration with taking things slowly. (Especially when there’s lots of traffic on the road. Her road rage is scary…)

 

Her strong resolve to cope with everything alone. (If she’s sad, she’ll try not to show it and covers it up with anger. He wants to prove to her that she doesn’t have to do that anymore. When she holds herself back, he just wants to tell her that she doesn’t have to do that anymore.)

 

And yet he still liked every part of her, no matter how messy or crazy or broken it is.

 

Eventually, he tells her this.

 

“Am I crazy?”

 

A small snort. He like it when she laughed. “Kind of.” Then she elaborates, “You’re the first one who’s actually tried to go for the adrenaline junkie, so yeah, you’re crazy.”

 

“How crazy?” he asked as he reached for her hand.

 

“Crazy,” she mumbled. She didn’t try to take her hand back from him. He smiled a little and rubbed his thumb against her’s. “Idiot.” Her face was red. His smile grew wider. “What’s with that look?”

 

“You aren’t pushing me away.”

 

“I guess I’m not.” He felt her grip tighten around his hand.  

 

She’s imperfect, but he loves her just like that.  


	7. Early Mornings

He was an early riser out of habit. Between helping Aunt Cass at the cafe and waking up to prepare for morning classes not to mention staying up late most nights, it’s amazing that he gets up in the morning, but habits are hard to break.

Which is regretful, but when he wakes up that morning, he can’t help but feel happy since his precious girlfriend is nestled right next to him. She’s always so peaceful when she’s sleeping…

Tadashi tried to move one of her stray hairs back in place, but she grumbled. Shit. Did he wake her up? She soon settled down into a more comfortable position. Thank goodness, Gogo would have had his head if he woke her up this early.

 

“…‘Dashi,” he heard her softly mumble out.

“Hm?” He didn’t want to be too loud and actually wake her up. She said nothing in response and just aligned their hands so she could hold it better. He smiled a little, tightening his grip on her hand. He kissed the top of her head and chuckled as she squirmed before becoming unconscious again.

He put his head down so that her head was right beneath his chin. He’s never felt more comfortable in his life. As he continued to stroke his thumb across her’s, he drifted asleep again, feel that this is right where he should be.


	8. Unconventional Beauty

The sun beginning to rise from its nightly sleep, the moon and stars illuminating on top of peaceful waves, the cherry blossoms dancing in the wind on a warm spring morning; anyone can see the beauty in things like this. Of course he did as well, but he saw also beauty in unusual things, things that most people didn’t consider as beautiful.

Like how mesmerizing the lab equipment could be.

Or how artistic blueprints would turn out in all of its simplicity of white lines and letters.

Or how magnificent it was to see the very first prototype of your own invention.

The very first moment that Baymax was fully functional… To him, that was as wonderful as seeing the sun setting on the waves, giving San Fransokyo that golden glow.

But he thought that the most beautiful thing was his girlfriend’s smile.

People did see her attractiveness, but they often reduce her to body parts with a stubborn temper, icy glare, and an even harsher punch. Those people just don’t understand what he saw. Sure, she wasn’t any traditional beauty with long hair, slim proportions, or soft features.

Sure, she didn’t have delicate slim fingers, but her calloused fingertips were exquisite they danced around her eletromag wheels to better perfect them.

Sure, she didn’t have a petite figure, but he adored how strong she was, how she would try and prove that she wasn’t willing to have someone stop her in her tracks as her legs would confidently dash where ever she decided to go.

Sure, she didn’t have big, doe-like eyes, but her hazel eyes were passionate, expressing every her every emotion. Her eyes illuminated with her unmatched passion.

So she wasn’t like those other girls. Who cares? He had no interest in some doll-like girl without a personality. He preferred his girlfriend the way she was, he loved how she was so vivid. She was someone who lived her life, intending to live our her passions, intending to live life the way that she wanted. What could be more beautiful than seeing someone as determined and as spirited as her?

“What are you staring at?”

“You’re beautiful, Gogo.”

She turned her head and scoffed. But that faint, lovely smile was on her face and he couldn’t stop his cheeks from hurting from his own smile. “Nerd.”


	9. Indwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indwell (v.) - Be permanently present in (someone’s soul or mind)

Most people she met are replaceable. They enter her life quick and leave her mind quick. There weren’t many relationships that she liked to keep, there weren’t many people that occupied her mind. So why out of all the people that could fill her mind with delusions and hopeless wishes, why is he the one who constantly wanders her mind. 

She swore that she could see him in everything. 

When she got coffee, she had put in two scoops of sugar and two dashes of cream (just the way he liked it). Even though she hated cream, she drank it anyways (quickly, so people didn’t notice her mistake). 

When she took a ride, wanting to ignore all of her stress, she went fast, but something was missing. That annoying voice that always told her to slow down was gone and somehow she couldn’t bring herself to speed up over 70 anymore (unless emergency called for it). 

When she took a piece of gum, she would remember how he would tell her to eat more, that wasn’t enough to last her the day. Sometimes, she would even remember the feel of his lips on her own and his little comments on how she tasted sweet. 

Then the times where she would go to Lucky Cat to get doughnuts, she would remember how he like the ones filled with jelly and the chocolate ones. Yet he would still offer them to her or share them with Fred when he asked (though most of the time Tadashi just gave him the whole doughnut). 

Or the times where she would get something to eat at a family restaurant, the old lady there would always remember what Tadashi used to order. She would remember how he prefered something mild over spicy, contrary to the spice that Wasabi liked. 

Or when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and Honey would plan a picnic for all of them. Honey would always tried to take a picture of both of them under the trees because she claimed that they looked ‘adorable’. She remembered how Tadashi would just smile and tell her to play along with their friends’ antics, but he would always look so happy after (and she knew how he would ask Honey for that picture later). 

Then sometimes, she swore that she saw his figure on those late nights when there was no one except her in the lab. She didn’t know whether to blame ghosts or her lack of sleep, but she saw him there, tired but full of hope for Baymx’s success. The lab was too quiet on those nights. 

But most of all, she saw him in Hiro. They really were siblings. The way that Hiro would get frustrated reminded her of the nights that Tadashi almost gave up on making Baymax. The way that the little genius would smile as he found his way out of a problem gave him the same look as his older brother when he got a new idea. The way that the younger boy would get when he was happy with his eyes wide open and filled with light reminded her of…How Tadashi used to look at her sometimes. 

Why did he never seem to disappear from her life?

“Why did you decide to haunt me like this, Tadashi?” She decided to ask aloud one day. 

But the grave doesn’t answer no matter how many times she asks.


	10. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prom prompt that I saw on Tumblr.

“Honey, he’s not going to ask me to prom, so stop taking me to these stores,” Gogo stated as she cringed at some of the dresses inside the store. 

 

Her friend’s head suddenly popped out from a rack of dresses, “But you’re still going to prom, aren’t you?” Gogo just stared blankly at her, just chewing on her gum. 80 dollars for a night of boredom, food, and watching people dance? Not really her thing. “Because I want you to go because it’s senior year and who knows how much longer we have with everyone and I just want to take lots of pictures of everyone-”  

 

Luckily her phone rang and read “Tadashi.” He’s video calling her too.  

 

Honey Lemon smiled mischievously, “It’s Tadashi, huh?” 

 

“Will you stop that? Tadashi and I are just friends.” Granted, she did have a couple small instances where her heart was beating faster than it should and it was probably Tadashi’s fault, but Gogo is not stupid enough to mention those moments right now.  __

 

“Please, everyone thinks you’re already going out.” Only because Honey Lemon posts so many pictures of them. “Do you think he’s going to ask you?” Honey Lemon gushed as she leaned closer to try to listen to the conversation. 

 

Gogo scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Hey Tadashi. What’s up?” 

 

“What color tie should I get for prom?” 

 

Tie? Prom? Did he already ask someone? You’d think that he would tell her. “How should I know?” 

 

“Well, we should match, so what color is your dress?” 

 

Honey squealed, but Gogo remained deadpan, trying to process what Tadashi just said. In the most stoic voice she could muster at the moment, she asked, “Tadashi, when did we agree that we were going together?” 

 

Tadashi blinked slowly and turned red before mumbling, “Shit.” 

 

“Really Tadashi?!” the large teen shouted in the background. “How do you forget that?” 

 

“Wasabi…”

 

“You remembered to give Fred a half birthday doughnut and you remembered to install a vending machine with gummy bears for Hiro, but you didn’t remember asking a girl, who you’ve had a crush on for who-”

 

“Thank you Wasabi! You’ve said enough!” Tadashi exclaimed with a bright red face.  

 

Wasabi held up hands up and mumbled, “It’s the truth.”  

 

Did Wasabi just say that- 

 

“I know that this isn’t the ideal situation and I should ask you in person instead of a phone call,” he rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness, “Wow, I really should’ve planned this better. But do you want to go to prom with me? Like as in an actual date?”

 

“You really want to go with me?” she asked softly, trying to ignore the squealing Honey Lemon. 

 

“Well…. Yeah. Of course I want to go with you. Do you not want to go with me? Because if it makes you uncomfortable we could always just go as friends and I won’t try to do anything-”

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

He looked confused and blinked. God, why did he look so cute? “Wait. go as friends or go as…” 

 

“Second option,” she declared, feeling her heart thumping and her face getting warmer. “I want to go together as the second option.” 

 

“Ok…So what color should I get for my tie?” Tadashi asked, still in a daze.  

 

“Look for something that’s light gold!” Honey Lemon decided before she hung up the call. “Come on Gogo, I saw the perfect dress for you! This is going be a great date for you and Tadashi!”    

 


	11. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspire by a video about love locks.

Tadashi pulled out a pen and wrote his name on the metal lock. “Do you want to be Gogo or Leiko?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Ok then.” He quickly wrote ‘Gogo’. Tadashi would’ve put the lock on the fence, but he’s not the type to ignore Gogo’s silence. “What’s wrong?”

“I dunno, it’s just… this is kind of stupid to me,” she admitted quietly. “I know that you really wanted to do this since you said that your parents came here when they were younger, but it’s not like everyone’s story ends up like that so…”

“Hey,” Tadashi called out gently as he grabbed her hand. “It’s ok if we don’t do this. I’m sure I’ll find something else to put this lock on. So don’t worry about it, ok?”

Gogo glanced at the locks and held the one that stood out in her palm. “Hye and Rei,” she read aloud. “Pretty sure they didn’t end up happily ever after.”

“How can you be so sure?

“Because my parents are now divorced.” She remembered this lock, she remembered her parents coming here and showing it to her, saying that they hoped that she would also find someone precious, saying that she should come here with that precious person. But now…  

“Go, I don’t want to do this because I want us to be like someone else,” he clarified. Because they can only be themselves. “I just wanted to do this because we’ve been together for a year and I wanted to do something special to prove that I’ll be there for you. Always.”

“Then you don’t need a dumb lock on a fence to prove it.” She looked up and him, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “I just need you here.”  

“That shouldn’t be hard.” He returned the slight squeeze and smiled at her. “So what do you think I should do with this?”

She gave him a little half smile and answered, “I’ve been meaning to get a new lock for my bike.”  


	12. Sick

“Open,” she commanded with a spoon thrusted towards him.   **  
**

“Gogo…,” he mumbled from beneath the pile of blankets.

“Hurry up Hamada.” This soup ain’t getting any better if it gets colder.  

His head poked out of the sheets. “I’m fine-” Before he could finish his sentence, she shoved the spoon with cooled soup in his mouth. “That huwt,” he mumbled around the spoon.

“Woman up, it’s because you wouldn’t eat it earlier. Come on, you’ve gotta finish the bowl before you take your medicine.”

He slowly sat up and took the spoon out of his mouth. “Ok. I can feed myself the rest. You don’t have to stay Go. I’m sure you’ve got work to do.”

“I can stay until you’re done eating,” she insisted as she handed him the bowl. “Now hurry up and finish, I got you strawberry jello to eat after you take your medicine.”

“Why do I have to hurry for that?” he questioned.

“Because I got grape jello for myself and I’m not eating it until you’re eating yours,” she reasoned while holding out said containers of jello.

Tadashi chuckled. “Thanks Gogo.”  


	13. Makeup

“Why did I agree to let you do this again?” Tadashi mumbled as his girlfriend picked up another pencil thing from her makeup collection (he didn’t realize how big it was) that was loitering in different sections of the floor.  

She snapped her gum before answering, “Because you lost in Mario Kart and you thought that you could beat the speed queen. Now look down.”

“Unbelievable,” he sighed out as he obeyed.

“I can’t believe that you don’t look weird in my foundation.” Granted, she didn’t really use it enough to remember if it’s her skin tone or not, but it looks great on Tadashi. Even though he really didn’t need it. “What color should I do for your eyeshadow?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Fine.” She’ll just use pink. After Gogo was satisfied, she plucked her eyeliner off the ground and drew close to Tadashi’s eyelids. It’s kind of irritating how good he looks in eyeliner.

“Gogo, isn’t that enough?”

“Woman up. I’m almost done.” Now all he needed was a red lip.

“How come I don’t see you wear red lip gloss?”  

“It’s a tint and because I don’t. It’s a good color on you. Let me get a picture-”  

Before she could reach for her  phone, Tadashi leaned in and melded their lips together. As they pulled apart, he breathed out,“I think I like the color better on you.”

Gogo just smiled ruefully as she wiped her boyfriend’s lip tint off her.  “On second thought, let’s curl your eyelashes while we’re at it.”


	14. Airport Hugs

“You act like you’re going to die,” Tadashi observed as they pulled into the the airport.   **  
**

“You would too if you had to spend a Christmas with my extended family,” Gogo stated as she grabbed her backpack. “Thanks again for dropping me off.”

“No problem,” he responded as he grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. “I’ll pick you up when you come back ok?”

“You really don’t have to. Traffic’s a bitch this time of year and I could always get an Uber.”

“I want to,” Tadashi insisted before adding, “Besides, I think it’s better for the sake of all drivers working that day. You might terrorize them too much if they don’t go fast enough for your standards. Remember what happened last time?”

“That doesn’t count,” Gogo protested as she got a hold of her luggage, “I was drunk last time and he was going 42 on a street where the sign clearly said 50.”

“Which is why I’m driving when you come back.”

Gogo snapped her gum. “Tch.”

Ooh, he should probably get out before people start honking at him. “Have a safe trip. And call if you need to rant or something.”

“Wait!” Before Tadashi could fully turn around, Gogo hugged him. “See ya when I get back.” With a two fingered salute, she headed off into the airport with mildly pink cheeks.

That was… So cute! Gogo hated showing any public affection, so Tadashi was the one who always initiated any hugs or kisses or handholding and-

“HEY! DON’T JUST STAND THERE, MOVE YOUR CAR!”  

“Sorry!” Tadashi shouted before hurrying back into his car. He hopes Gogo can come back soon, so he can hug her again.


	15. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I'm sorry, but I thought the idea was cute.
> 
> If you do actually follow my tumblr and realize that this collection is missing some oneshots, then please tell me so I can add them in. Thank you!

“Tadashi, stop messing around with that thing,” Gogo warned as she came in their living room with mugs of hot chocolate. “We can always turn on the heater.” **  
**

“Wait, I got it!” Smiling in satisfaction, he put the lit match near the pile of paper and logs, then quickly pulled it back before anything else burned.

“You know when most people are cold these days, they just push a little button and hot air comes out,” she reminded as she cracked open one of the windows so the smoke alarm wouldn’t go off too easily. “It’s easier and faster.”

“Hey, I like fireplaces. It’s homey. And warm.”   

“I swear one day you’ll accidentally burn yourself because of that fireplace,” Gogo mumbles as he settled down next to her, wrapping her in the large blanket.

“You’re pretty warm too,” he mentioned as hugged her. “What do you want to watch tonight?”

“You pick this time,” she decided as she leaned in closer to him, feeling right at home.


End file.
